


Sharper Teeth Than Before

by hollandroden



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, badass wendy, im not a neal fan sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandroden/pseuds/hollandroden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy was made of thorns that stabbed into flesh and arrows that pierced through any threat that dared to come for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharper Teeth Than Before

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a tumblr request

Wendy was made of thorns that stabbed into flesh and arrows that pierced through any threat that dared to come for her. She wasn’t a precious, innocent little girl anymore. She knew how to fight -with teeth and claws and no cares in the world- because Peter had taught her.

You need to keep yourself safe Wendy. If you are to remain on Neverland, you must fight.

She had done just that. With her blade raised towards the sun and her feet moving at impossible speeds, she battled with Peter in empty clearings whenever they found the time. Their swords clashed together mercilessly as Wendy tried to take down the King. She never did, but she had been the only one to ever get close. At first she learned to battle with a sword but it never felt right, it just wasn’t her weapon. 

One day when Wendy was bored, she sat near the fire and watched Felix retie the string of his bow even tighter. An idea came to her then. She told Peter she wanted to try a bow instead and he placed one in her hands. Wendy had never felt as powerful. From then on she fought with a bow and arrow whenever she could, always hitting her target.

Years had passed since Wendy learned that the large tree on the south side of the island had the best berries at the top, but the one in the north had fruit made with poison. She traced patterns in her brain of which paths the island had were safe, and which would make her draw her sword. 

She’d been there for what seemed like forever before Peter finally allowed her to travel Neverland without a Lost Boy to keep her company. They never really liked her much due to the fact that she was a girl and they were not, so Wendy felt no loss when she no longer needed their supervision.

They’d never really been attacked on the island anyways because everybody knew about Peter Pan. Do not make him angry. Only Wendy could do that -and even then it was pushing it. He’d growl into her face as if that would make her coil away but she never once flinched. Sometimes he’d shove her back against a nearby tree to assert his dominance but Wendy would only laugh before kissing him into submission and before the sun entered the sky the next day the fight would be forgotten.

So when a group of misfits hell bent on saving the young boy Peter had kidnapped showed up to the island, it had Wendy a little worried. Peter had warned her not to venture to far away seeing as she had no magic and two of the new arrivals did. Wendy would usually scoff at him and tell him to go to hell with his demands, but something in his eyes made her listen to him this time.

But only just so. She sat on the edge of Peter’s camp, with her toes rebelliously close to the danger zone. Wendy Darling was nothing if not daring. She leaned into her hands while her elbows sat on her knees, she sighed deeply, she kicked at loose branches. It wasn’t as fun as she’d hoped to almost break the rules.

She was about to stand up and retreat back to the comfort of her tree house but a noise stopped her. Wendy’s body reacted instantly. She was on her feet in a matter of seconds, drawing an arrow from the sling on her back she positioned it perfectly on the bow, ready to strike.

A figure appeared through the trees looking bewildered by not only his surroundings, but Wendy. The man held up his hands in defense, “Woah, woah, woah hold on!” He begged her with his eyes large and teary. Wendy was about to laugh when he announced, “Wendy it’s me. Bea.”

She nearly dropped her weapon Nearly.What would Peter have said to that?

You’re showing weakness Wendy, never show weakness. It doesn’t matter if you have it or not - he’d stare at her pointedly then- you can not let the enemy know of it. That’s what gets you killed.

"Bea?" She questioned, hoping the surprise in her voice wasn’t too much of a giveaway to just how much she had missed him these past hundred years.

His smile was too large for his face, “Yeah it’s me. People call me Neal now though.” Wendy raised an eyebrow. That was a silly name. “Wendy you’re safe now you can put down your bow.”

Peter’s voice rang in her head, if you put the bow down Wendy you’re dead. I’ll kill you myself. God he was such an annoyance sometimes.

Her head shook from side to side to indicate no. Her loose hair fell gently around her shoulders when she stopped. “Sorry Bea but I can’t do that. You never know these days.”

Bea-or Neal?- nodded his head in understanding. “Well when we get you home you won’t need it anymore.”

She felt shock spread throughout her. Home? Neverland was her home. Wendy had it memorized like the back of her hand. She could have named each rock and then remembered them all the next day. Her memory of home was nothing but fog. Sure, she remembered her brothers, Bea, her mom and dad, but she couldn’t for the life of her remember if her room was blue or green or white or … something else. It occurred to her then that this Bea was not longer hers and he intended to rip her away from a place she loved so dearly. He was the enemy now.

"Neverland is my home now." She stated with conviction in her voice. Even when she fought with Peter, she had never heard herself sound as serious.

Neal took a step forward, “Wendy come on. Micheal and John are looking for you. Your home is with them.”

"My home is here!" She raised her head higher, her weapon too. That’s it Wendy, now make sure you have it aimed at the heart or the neck.

He reached out to probably try and comfort her but as soon as his fingers encased her arm she felt like poison was seeping into her skin. Wendy yanked herself away violently, stumbling back until she was nearly five feet away from him. “Wendy!” Neal called out in concern, but she didn’t hear him.

"How dare you!" She cried.Her arm appeared fine but she swore he had done something to it. His simple touch made her blood boil. "How dare you touch me!" She knew that if her mother were there she’d scold Wendy of speaking of herself so highly but it hardly mattered anymore. Her mother was dead. "I am the original lost girl on this island and you will treat me with respect."

Neal look horrified, “You can’t seriously be with them. With him.” She felt anger flood her blood stream. How dare Neal speak of Peter with such hatred in his voice. Wendy raised her arrow and shot it down at Neal’s leg, earning a scream from him as he toppled towards the ground. He wasn’t dead. Wendy didn’t believe in poisoning her arrows because when she wanted to kill somebody -just shot them through the heart.

"Neverland is my home." She bent down so that his heavy breaths almost reached her cheeks. "Peter is my home."


End file.
